


【天使夜】Prayer

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 天使x夜行者pwp





	【天使夜】Prayer

　　夜行者总是在祈祷。

　　说来讽刺。因为变种人的身份，他进化出了瞬移的能力，代价却是有着蓝皮肤、长獠牙、尖耳朵和长尖尾。这些让他被平凡人类视作恶魔的特征使他在马戏团里吃尽了苦头，甚至还差点儿被一个美国富翁当作特别展览品关起来。

　　然而当他逃出来后，就像悲惨世界里的冉阿让一样，他得到了一个神父的庇护。从此他随了神父的姓wagner，并成为了天主教的坚定信徒。

　　即使拥有蓝魔鬼的外表，这个被称作nightcrawler的变种人的内心却敏感、柔软且善良。他严格地遵守天主教的十诫，并坚持日常一天三次的祷告。

　　

　　天使在忍耐了他许久之后，终于还是看不下去了。

　　当kurt又一次轻手轻脚地从他们相拥而眠的温暖被窝里早早起床，小心翼翼地拨开身上盖着的天使的翅膀并给他掖好被子，自己则跑去洗漱准备晨祷的时候，warren恼怒不已地睁开了眼睛。

　　等到夜行者打着呵欠从洗漱间里走出来的时候，就听见了一声恼火的质问：“你在干什么？”

　　明明拥有恶魔血统却十分温顺的变种人青年猛地受到惊吓，身后的尾巴僵直了一瞬间。这时只穿着一条短睡裤、光裸着上半身、金毛凌乱且板着脸的天使已经降落在他面前，伸展开华美的翅膀挡住了他的去路。

　　kurt看见是他明显放松了下来。他腼腆地笑了一下，小声说：“我在准备晨祷。。。。。。抱歉，是我吵醒你了么？”

　　warren烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发，收起翅膀走向夜行者说：“不是你的错。”他可不会承认是自己不能搂着他就睡不着。“但你忘了给我的早安吻。”

　　“我。。。。。”夜行者无助地眨了眨眼睛，张开口刚想说话，就被迎面而来的深吻打断了。此时天使充分展现出了类猛禽的侵略性。他把kurt困在墙角，仗着自己的体格优势轻易地把略嫌瘦弱的变种人青年锁在自己怀里，低头换着角度肆意地亲吻他，身后的翅膀因为愉悦而不断地扇动。

　　“好了，去做你的祷告吧。”过了好久之后已经快要喘不过气的夜行者才被放开。尝到了甜头的金发变种青年抹掉了蓝恶魔唇角流下的一点儿唾沫，并回味似的舔了舔上唇。虽然这样说着，他却并没有任何要走的意图，而是维持着慵懒而肆意的姿势抱着胸倚着墙，凝视着非常虔诚热枕、一丝不苟地向天主祷告的kurt。

　　最后郑重地在胸前划过一个十字结束祷告后，夜行者站起身，向一言不发地听完了全程的天使走去。虽然被叫做天使，warren对神却没有一丁点儿敬畏。可脾气暴躁的金发青年这次居然一反常态，极具耐心地静默着，这令他有些不安。

　　“完成了？”天使问。蓝色皮肤的青年点了点头。

　　“那么，现在该轮到我说话了。”warren意味不明地说，随后把毫无防备的kurt打横抱起，扇动翅膀直接飞回了他们的卧室，把他扔在床上。

　　夜行者眼前一花，躺在床上用手肘支起上半身后还没有反应过来，天使已经压上来了。金发变种人伏在他身体的正上方，手臂撑在他头两侧，翅膀完全张开挡住了光线，紧绷的姿态仿佛猛禽即将发起进攻的前奏。他明显饱含怒火地问：“你到底对我有什么不满？！”

　　“什么。。。。。。？”kurt一脸茫然。

　　天使不得不换了一种问法：“你刚才在向谁祈祷？”

　　夜行者老实地回答：”向我们的父，天上的主。”

　　天使继续逼问：“你都说了什么？”

　　“希望他能拯救我们，宽恕我们犯下的罪，让我们在一起，永远都。。。。。幸福快乐。”夜行者越说声音越小，说到最后忍不住羞涩地把头转开不敢看天使的眼睛。幸好他的皮肤是蓝色的，即使脸红也看不出来。

　　天使藏在金发里的耳朵有点儿发红。他深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地问：“那么，你为什么不直接向我祈祷！”

　　“啊？”他身下的变种人青年彻底愣住了。

　　天使越说越气愤：“我就是天使！为什么你还要去祈求神？不管是什么愿望我都可以满足你！像是让你幸福快乐这种事情，除了我以外还有谁能做到？”

　　一边说着，他用翅膀压制住夜行者的手，毫不客气地撕开了他刚刚为了晨祷而穿得一丝不苟的正装，更加忿忿地在他暴露出来的尖耳朵上咬了一口：“还是说，神也可以这样对你吗？”

　　“呜。。。。。。”天使并没有獠牙，但他的耳朵依然被咬得有些疼。只是夜行者天性温顺，就算是被这样过分对待了也没有挣扎的打算，只是略微不安地缩了缩身体，小声辩解道：“不。。。不是的。”

　　“嗯？”天使松开了他的耳朵，转而含住了他鼓动的喉结。他的手指悄无声息地探到了青年恶魔的下身。

　　被狩猎者直接地扼住咽喉要害的感觉让夜行者有些发抖，但他依然鼓起勇气，努力地解释说：“如果。。。嗯。。。如果有别人想要对我做这种事情的话，我一定会马上瞬移逃走的。。。。。。。是、是因为是你才。。。只有你。。。。。。”

　　他的英语学得并不是很好，情绪激动下很容易语序混乱词不达意。但天使感觉到了他的诚意。他周身气势一顿，耳朵悄悄地变得更红了，翅膀也不受控制地高兴地扇了扇。他忍了好几秒才掩饰住自己的笑容，勉强维持着不满的表情问道：“那你还每天总是向神祷告？”

　　感觉到天使带来的压迫感变弱了，夜行者放松下来许多。他奇怪而坦荡地看着身上俊美的金发青年，理所当然地说：“我并不是为了神的赏赐才祈祷的呀。我向天父倾诉，让他知道和你在一起我已经很幸福快乐了，并且希望能永远都和你像这样在一起。有什么不对吗？”

　　天使这次僵硬了好几秒，才一脸勉为其难地说：“没有。。。唔，既然是这样，那我可以勉强允许你继续祷告，不过作为每天起得太早让我失去抱着你睡觉的权力的代价，你必须要好好的满足我，知道了吗？”

　　kurt认真地点点头。

　　warren已经硬得忍不住了。他急切地吻住了夜行者，给他扩张好之后就迫不及待地进入了他。

　　天使的抽插有力且强悍。他扣着身下蓝皮肤青年的腰，在自己享受的同时也极尽所能地取悦他，细细地爱抚他身上的每一个部位。

　　夜行者的体质异于常人。身为红恶魔Azazel的儿子，有着恶魔Neyaphem血统的他和Cheyarafim族群的天使本来理当是不死不休的宿敌，但他们的身体却互相吸引着。虽然没有和其他人做的经验，但在被天使侵犯的时候，恶魔青年却情动得特别快，感受到的快感也极其强烈。同样地，对于暴烈的天使而言，顺从而敏感的蓝恶魔才能让他在性事上感觉到全然的满足。

　　因为外貌的异常，夜行者有着悲惨且孤独的童年。因此，他极其渴望得到别人的拥抱和爱抚。天使也因为相同的原因有类似皮肤饥渴的症状。本来是面对面进入的体位，没多久就变成了可以扣住身下青年腰肢的背入式。但是这样感觉不到身后人的姿势却让kurt感到不安。他也非常渴望触碰warren的身体。

　　于是，最后的体位变成了骑乘。天使盘腿坐在床上，背后一双遮天蔽地的雪白翅膀弯到身前。夜行者则是背对着他跪坐着，被他拥在怀里，健美的胸膛和瘦削的后背紧密无间地贴在一起。天使抓着蓝恶魔的屁股抬着他一上一下地在自己的性器上起落，夜行者则被巨大的翅膀环抱着，伸手抓着温暖的羽毛保持平衡，以免被身后猛烈的撞击顶出去。

　　“喜欢吗？你可以多摸摸它们，就算拔下来几根也没关系。它们都是你的。我也是。”天使在他耳边说。

　　夜行者轻柔地抚摸着被骄傲地展示出来的翎羽，尤其是已经完全长好的左侧，愧疚地说：“对不起，我之前。。。唔。。。弄伤了你。。。。。”他的尾巴晃了晃。

　　他说的是两人初见的时候在决斗场里，天使被他甩出去撞到高压电网烧伤了翅膀那一次。

　　“我都不记得了。别担心，我小时候还自己折断过它们呢。看，现在还不是一样地强壮。”天使满不在乎地舔了舔夜行者的耳朵，伸出一只手攥住了他摇曳着的尾巴，手指从尖端一路摸到根部。“与其担心这个，我觉得你还是先操心点别的吧。”

　　“啊。。。！”变种青年若有所觉地转头。但是已经太迟了。天使握住他最敏感的尾巴根部，狠狠地一拽，同时把放开托着他的臀部的手，让他在重力作用下把体内的肉棒吞到了前所未有的深度。

　　“呜、呃啊。。。。。。”夜行者全身一僵，完全无法抗拒地哭着高潮了。天使抱紧了他颤抖着的身体，继续缓慢地在他身体里进出，直到他的余韵平息下来。

　　随后他抓住kurt的腰，让他就着这样深深含着自己的阴茎的姿势转了一百八十度的圈，变成两人正面相对的姿势。身体依旧极其敏感的青年不得不寻求安慰似的手脚并用挂在warren的身体上，天使却趁机收紧了翅膀，不给他一丁点逃脱的机会，把他牢牢捆在自己身上。

　　他一边凶悍地抽插，一边不怀好意地在夜行者耳边低喃：“你猜，你今天会被我干射几次？”

　　“记住你不属于你的神。你属于我，小恶魔。”就算知道此时的kurt完全听不进去，warren还是固执地这样说。

　　“下一次，可以的话，就向我祈祷吧。因为我很吃醋啊。”天使轻声说完，又一次占有了夜行者的嘴唇。

　　［end］

　　


End file.
